


ART: A Pampered Prince

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Community: bottom_draco, Draco's Birthday, M/M, guard!harry, prince!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Draco is a spoiled prince who loves getting taken care of by his guard.





	ART: A Pampered Prince

**Title** : A Pampered Prince  
**Author/Artist** : anokaba  
**Pairing(s)** : Harry/Draco  
**Rating** : R  
**Word count/medium:** Digital  
**Summary:** Draco is a spoiled prince who loves getting taken care of by his guard.  
**Warnings/Content** : shameless worship of Draco's body :)  
**Notes:** none

[Bottom_Draco](http://bottom-draco.livejournal.com/1583426.html)


End file.
